herofandomcom-20200223-history
Goofy
|origin = Mickey's Revue (1932) |occupation = Mickey's friend Actor Head Waiter (in House of Mouse) Captain of the Guards (in both The Prince and the Pauper and Kingdom Hearts series) Musketeer (in The Three Musketeers) Photographer (in A Goofy Movie) Factory worker (in An Extremely Goofy Movie) |skills = Sportsmanship Street smarts Excellent detective skills and raising children |hobby = Playing sports and hanging out with his friends. Going on adventures with Mickey and Donald. Bonding with his son Max. |goals = Various, but mainly defeat Pete and other Disney villains. |family = |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Comedy Dimwit |size = 200 }} Goofy Goof (simply known as Goofy) is the tritagonist of The Walt Disney Company. Clumsy but ultimately good-natured, Goofy is one of Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck's best friends. However, he is not too bright and this can lead to problems sometimes. He is Clarabelle Cow's boyfriend. In Goof Troop, Goofy is the titular character and one of the two main protagonists, along with his son, Max Goof.'' In both ''A ''Goofy Movie'' and its sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie, Goofy is the titular character and one of the two main protagonists. In the 1992-1993 TV series Goof Troop, Goofy lives in the town of Spoonerville with his son Max and their cat Waffles and lives next door to his high school friend Pete, his wife Peg, their children P.J. and Pistol and their dog Chainsaw. He was voiced by late Pinto Colvig (1932-1938, 1940-1967), late George Johnson (1939-1943), late Hal Smith (1967-1983, 1986-1987), late Tony Pope (1979-1988) and currently Bill Farmer since 1987. In the Japanese version of the Kingdom Hearts games, he was voiced by the late Yuu Shimaka. Personality Goofy's most notable personalities are how clumsy, dimwitted, and, of course, goofy he is. He is a nice guy and has a good heart. These are also his main flaws, and even Mickey and Donald sometimes consider him rather annoying. Aside from this, he is also charming and lovable, and Mickey and Donald still consider him very close friends. He is great at sports and raising children, and has shown a degree of intelligence occasionally, and can notice things others can't at times. He is always willing to help out, but sometimes causes a lot of problems which can be annoying at best and disastrous at worst, which even he himself finds embarrassing. Goofy can be be a little bit protective to his son, Max, but he still loves him. Max is also embarrassed by Goofy several times, but he cares for his father too. Goofy, like most people, hates being thought of and referred to as dumb. Audio Samples Trivia *In his 1930's cartoon appearances, Goofy commonly wore a black vest, blue pants, a turtleneck shirt (colored either red or orange), white gloves, extra-long brown shoes, and a very distinctive hat (either blue or green). This has been the character's iconic look ever since, even though it was seldom featured in cartoons after the 1930's. *His original concept name was "Dippy Dawg" in cartoon shorts created during the 1930s; then his name was given as "George Geef" or "G.G. Geef" in cartoon shorts during the 1950's, implying that "Goofy" was a nickname. Contemporary sources, including the Goof Troop television show and A Goofy Movie, now give the character's full name to be Goofy Goof. The Goof Troop pilot also refers to 'G. G. Goof' on a diploma, likely a reference to the 1950's name. External Links *Goofy - Disney Wiki *Goofy - The Keyhole Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Animals Category:Sidekick Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Self-Aware Category:Nurturer Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Genius Category:Rescuers Category:Bond Protector Category:In Love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Sophisticated Category:Protectors Category:Parents Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Optimists Category:Famous Category:Pacifists Category:Loyal Category:Wise Category:Martial Artists Category:Businessmen Category:Bond Creator Category:Big Good Category:Selfless Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honest Category:Comic Relief Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Dimwits Category:Arrogant Category:Incompetent Category:Warriors Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Stalkers Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Heroic Liars Category:Scapegoat Category:Manga Heroes Category:Damsels